The long term goal of this work is to produce an inexpensive, actively controlled vehicle seat suspension system to control low back injuries caused by vertical vibration exposure. The specific aim is to design a low powered system capable of new or retrofit installation. This Phase I proposal will demonstrate the feasibility of using actively controlled shock and vibration absorbers. This will involve computer based system modelling and construction of a small prototype. Results of this work will support a Phase II application to produce a commercially viable full seat suspension with on board controls. Such a suspension could eliminate vibration exposure to the driver and significantly reduce low back injuries and their attendant costs (human suffering, loss of productivity, and financial).